Prerelease Silo
Silo is infamous for its lost elevator, something that is no longer possible in the game. It also has a large number of changes that point towards it having a much more expansive layout at one point. Known Changes *As mentioned above, Silo once had working elevators. One was located in the launch silo Bond starts in, and ran from the bottom to the top. The areas where Bond would enter and exit the elevator are clearly visible, as the guard rails are missing from those locations. *The walkway at the top of the starting Silo only went a quarter of the way around from the elevator, and did not have a door connecting to the area where Ourumov is found in the final stage. *These was another elevator in the third silo encountered, and appears to have attached to the walls. There are pads for doors behind the walls in these locations. *Bond was originally intended to start this mission inside a ventilation shaft connected to the silo he starts in. The vent and ladder he would've used to climb to his current start point are easily visible in the final game. *The doors in this stage were originally blue, like the elevator door in the final. This door can still be seen, as a part of the background, behind an actual door on one of the inaccessible walkways. *The guards in this mission were originally Jungle Commandos and Janus Special Forces. *Bond originally had access to the AR33, automatic shotgun, and laser in this mission. The guards originally carried AR33's. *The GoldenEye satellite's solar panels were originally extended, rather than raised. *Like most stages, the Bond silhouette was used as a placeholder on every monitor. *There were originally small dome lights attached to some ceilings, with a visible light beam emitted from them. It's possible that these were sprites, something the final game doesn't make use of, as they always seem to be facing the screen regardless of the angle Bond is looking at them from. *Bond was originally supposed to collect Ourumov's briefcase to complete an objective in this mission. *Ourumov was either originally encountered earlier in the silo, or it was possible to lure him away from where he is encountered in the final. Miscellaneous *Ourumov carries a keycard that can be used to open any door in the stage. You must kill him to obtain it, which isn't normally possible without using cheats. The keycard was never renamed, and most likely wasn't intended to be obtainable in the final version. *Several advanced pads exist that were clearly intended to be doors. These pads are located behind solid walls, meaning the stage background had to have been different at some point. *Additionally, there are two walkways that are entirely inaccessible. These would not have been accessible, even with elevators, unless the background was different at some time. *The launch silo shutters are actual doors, rather than a part of the background, meaning they had originally been planned to open at some point. It's possible to open the shutters in the second silo via an easter egg in the final game; if Bond switches to unarmed at any point during the mission the doors will open, if he switches back to another weapon they will close. *By using the golden PP7 Cheat on Ourumov he will drop his breafcase and key named _. Strangely enough by switching to the key some of the shutter doors can be heard opening, and sometimes a missile can be heard launching. But neither can be found. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads Basic Pads *001C: Russian Infantry (walkway, fourth silo to final console area) *001D: Russian Infantry (walkway, fourth silo to final console area) *0025: Russian Infantry (fuel room 4-A1, with satellite) *0044: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (hallway leading to fuel room 4-H4) *0065: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (hallway leading to fuel room 4-A1) *0066: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (hallway leading to fuel room 4-A1) *0067: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (hallway leading to fuel room 4-A1) *0069: Circuit Board (fuel room 4-A1, on console) *00E6: Prerelease Start Point (in ventilation shaft) *00E7: Unknown (first silo, in front of door near start point) Advanced Pads *2710: Double Screen Console (fuel room 4-H4) *2745: Silver Corrugated Door w/ Caution Stripes (first silo, in wall behind start point) *2753: Silver Corrugated Door w/ Caution Stripes (third silo, in wall, this is directly across the silo from 2755) *2754: Silver Corrugated Door w/ Caution Stripes (third silo, in wall, this is one level above 2753) Unused Weapons *1F: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1D) *20: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1E) Category:Prerelease GoldenEye